EXO - The Star
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' The Star (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Mini Álbum:' Miracles In December (Korean Ver.) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' eodumi jinhan supeul jina hayan byeori naeryeo on sesang imi da teukbyeolhal geotdo hanado eomneun bam na gogael deun dwi na nunbusin balgyeonhae jeogi nopeun goseseo bitnaneun byeol saseumui jeonseoreun ijen tteungureum jamneun sori igeon naui seutori neo i sesangeseo jeil bitnajanha jel najeun i gotkkaji bichwo Oh girl neowa gakkai hago sipeun geol jogeumman ttaseuhan bicheul nanwojwo modu barabojiman nareul barabongeon anya Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara modu neoreul bojanha yeogiseo gajang balgeun neol Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! nal gidarineun deutae naege soksagineun deutae nal bureuneun norae byeorui noraero (That`s right) gyeopgyeobi deuriwojin sirin sesange himgyeopge maedallin nan al su eomneun hime ikkeullyeo jeo nopeun gosui neoreul hyanghae naedallyeo neoneun neomu meolli inneun geol boindedo japhiji anha nege nareul bonaenda neoneun neomu nopi inneun geol ne byeolbicheun kkumeul malhago gyeote itgo sipeo modu barabojiman nareul barabongeon anya Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara modu neoreul bojanha yeogiseo gajang balgeun neol Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! Every night you know you always look so fine You’re just like a rock star You know how fine you are. Yeah! I'm a take you to a secret place Drop the shapes and crank the bass Hey girl, you know how to play (Come play with me) neoneun neomu meolli inneun geol boindedo japhiji anha nal gidarineun deutae naege soksagineun deutae neoneun neomu nopi inneun geol ne byeolbicheun kkumeul malhago eunhasu bit soge modu barabojiman nareul barabongeon anya Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara modu neoreul bojanha yeogiseo gajang balgeun neol Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara eoduun bameun No? ttaseuhan bameun Yes! sesangi neoreul barabojanha Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara bitnaneun neo ne gyeote itdamyeon Yes! nado neoman barabojanha Ladies & Gentlemen ttarararara ttarararara Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! 'Español' Pasado el bosque muy oscuro, Una estrella blanca cayó sobre el mundo Fue una noche donde nada especial estaba pasando Pero después de que yo levanté la cabeza, Descubrí algo deslumbrante La leyenda brillante de los ciervos que está muy por encima Es una historia inverosímil ahora Pero esta es mi historia Chica, que brilla más en este mundo Brilla incluso en este lugar más bajo Oh nena, quiero estar más cerca de ti, un poco más Compartir esa luz cálida Todo el mundo mira, pero no me miras Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Todo el mundo te está mirando, que es la más brillante Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Estrella brillante! Es como si estuvieras esperando por mí, Es como si estuviera susurrando me Una canción que me llama, una canción de las estrellas (Así es) Estaba colgando en este mundo frío, Difícilmente aferrándose Pero me detuve por un poder desconocido, Corriendo hacia usted en ese lugar alto Estás demasiado lejos, Te veo, pero no puedo cogerte, Yo mismo envie a usted Estás demasiado alto, Su luz de la estrella habla de mis sueños, Quiero estar junto a ti Todo el mundo mira, pero no me miras Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Todo el mundo te está mirando, que es la más brillante Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Estrella brillante! Cada noche, usted sabe que siempre se ve tan bien Eres como una estrella de rock Ya sabes lo bueno que eres. Yeah! Yo soy te lleve a un lugar secreto Suelta las formas y poner en marcha el contrabajo Oye chica, ¿sabes cómo jugar? (Ven a jugar conmigo) Estás demasiado lejos, Te veo, pero no puedo cogerte, Yo mismo envie a usted Estás demasiado alto, Su luz de la estrella habla de mis sueños, Dentro de la Vía Láctea Todo el mundo mira, pero no me miras Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Todo el mundo te está mirando, que es la más brillante Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara ¿Una noche oscura? No - ¿una cálida noche? sí El mundo te está mirando Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Si el usted brilla es junto a mí, sí Estoy buscando sólo en usted, así Señoras y señores: ttarararara ttarararara Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Estrella brillante! Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Dime 'el combate, cuentame' acerca de ello, Estrella brillante! 'Hangul' 어둠이 진한 숲을 지나 하얀 별이 내려 온 세상 이미 다 특별할 것도 하나도 없는 밤 나 고갤 든 뒤 나 눈부신 발견해 저기 높은 곳에서 빛나는 별 사슴의 전설은 이젠 뜬구름 잡는 소리 이건 나의 스토리 너 이 세상에서 제일 빛나잖아 젤 낮은 이 곳까지 비춰 Oh girl 너와 가까이 하고 싶은 걸 조금만 따스한 빛을 나눠줘 모두 바라보지만 나를 바라본건 아냐 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 모두 너를 보잖아 여기서 가장 밝은 널 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! 날 기다리는 듯해 내게 속삭이는 듯해 날 부르는 노래 별의 노래로 (That`s right) 겹겹이 드리워진 시린 세상에 힘겹게 매달린 난 알 수 없는 힘에 이끌려 저 높은 곳의 너를 향해 내달려 너는 너무 멀리 있는 걸 보인데도 잡히지 않아 네게 나를 보낸다 너는 너무 높이 있는 걸 네 별빛은 꿈을 말하고 곁에 있고 싶어 모두 바라보지만 나를 바라본건 아냐 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 모두 너를 보잖아 여기서 가장 밝은 널 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! Every night you know you always look so fine You’re just like a rock star You know how fine you are. Yeah! Ima take you to a secret place Drop the shades and crank the bass Hey girl, you know how to play (Come play with me) 너는 너무 멀리 있는 걸 보인데도 잡히지 않아 날 기다리는 듯해 내게 속삭이는 듯해 너는 너무 높이 있는 걸 네 별빛은 꿈을 말하고 은하수 빛 속에 모두 바라보지만 나를 바라본건 아냐 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 모두 너를 보잖아 여기서 가장 밝은 널 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 어두운 밤은 No? 따스한 밤은 Yes! 세상이 너를 바라보잖아 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 빛나는 너 네 곁에 있다면 Yes! 나도 너만 바라보잖아 Ladies & Gentlemen 따라라라라 따라라라라 Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Tell me ’bout it, Shining star! 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop